<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight Meeting by Axelex12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630077">Moonlight Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12'>Axelex12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affairs, Ashenvale, Babies, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Impregnation, Leaving Home, Maledom, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Plot Twists, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovers smut encounter in Ashenvale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlight Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the moonlight shone through the tree tops of the Ashenvale forest a Night elf enjoyed the cool water of one of its many streams, just as she had for the past few thousand years. Yes things had changed in the forest since then, the southern half had been badly damaged, but this part was still as nature intended it. Her hands moved the water over her light purple skin, the droplets of water shining in the moonlight, she let out a small moan as she pass the water over her swollen breasts, the milk in them having grown them in size, a state they were likely to stay in until her recently born child stopped nursing from them. Finally she started to climb from the water, sighing slightly; maybe they couldn’t make it tonight she thought to herself as she reached for the towel to dry herself off. As she bent down she exposed her nether region to the keen eyes that watched her from the treeline just behind her, as she stood up their owner moved, dashing across the ground between them, placing one large clawed hand over her mouth and another on her hips “Well what do we have here” the gruff voice whispered into her ear. </p><p>She had tensed as she had been grabbed but relaxed at the sound of the voice, smiling as the hand slid from her mouth but before she could speak it groped her left breast, making her moan. “Still sensitive I see” the voice said in her ear. In return she reached back and wrapped a purple hand around and exposed red knotted shaft, making its owner grunt in pleasure, “Looks like there not the only sensitive things out tonight”. The hand slid from her breast to her hip and she turned within them to face her lover, his gray fur bare to the moonlight as well, her hand starting to move up and down his shaft as she leaned forward to kiss him, his tusks scratching her cheeks as they kissed. When the kiss broke she slid<br/>
slowly to her knees, kissing down his scarred chest and abs until she reached the thick knotted cock that had been in her hand. It had been three weeks since they last saw each other and she was hungry for it, she opened he mouth and descended on his cock, sliding every one of its ten inches into her mouth and down her throat, making him grunt in pleasure above her, his hands moving to the side of her head and stroking her long ears. She started to suck him, her head moving up and down his hard, throbbing cock, as he grunted and groaned in pleasure. “You slut, a few weeks and you can’t wait to get at my cock, you elven sluts would have dropped to your knees for us”. He started to roll his hips forward into her now, keeping her head in place with his hands, “Purple or pink, you elves are always so eager for worgen cock”. Between her legs her own juices are flowing, one of her hands moving to slid a finger along her wet lips, she so wanted to fill her aching pussy, to think she had gone thousands of years without a cock in her and now after just three weeks she was a bitch in heat, the worgen was right, elves were sluts. </p><p>The worgen picked up his pace, his grunting growing louder and more rapid as he started to thrust in and out of her mouth and throat wildly as he reached his peak, with a roar he came, shoving his cock down her throat and pumping cum into her belly as her tongue lapped at the underside of the shaft. She moaned as he filled her belly with cum, two fingers now teasing her pussy as she drank him down. His flow finally stopped and he pulled back, letting her breath but keeping the head of his cock in her mouth for her to lick clean. She smiled as best she could around the shaft as her tongue licked it clean and then she started to blow the half hard shaft, working it with her mouth and tongue until she could hear his sounds of pleasure again and the shaft had returned to its best state, hard as stone and throbbing with a need to cum. She pulled from him, letting it slip from her mouth she raised herself up and slid it between her sensitive breasts, making the both moan in pleasure. Her hands pressed the sensitive mounds around the shaft, only to be join by the larger ones of the worgen, making her moan even more as he started to thrust his cock up between her breasts. The pair grunted and moaned with pleasure respectively as he thrust up between her breasts, “You know I should thank you men, those fools going into the dream and leaving all this prime pussy for us”. They kept up the tit fucking for close to ten minutes before with another roar he came, his cum firing out and painting her face white, as he slowed his thrust to a stop she licked what cum her tongue could reach from her face. </p><p>The worgen moved back and sat down on the bank, his cock limp as he panted for breath he looked over to his purple skinned lover and felt a thrill as he saw her scoop up the cum from her face and lick it from her hands. Once she has clean herself of his come she looks at him, much like a predator would look at ones prey. On all fours she crawled towards him, eyes full of lust and focused on his cock as it came back to life. “Your insatiable” he growled as she reached him and took his cock once again between her lips, working on the shaft with her mouth she moved on of her hands to massage his balls. Her skilled tongue soon had him hard again and she moved off, crawling backwards before turning around and presenting her rear to him, looking over her shoulder at him she spoke, “Fuck me”. The worgen moved, his knees making dimples in the dirt as he kneeled behind her, his thick canine cock held in one hand as he stroked it across her dripping lips, teasing her. She was in no mood for being teased, she looked back at him, “Fuck me you gray furned brut” she demanded, earning her a slap on her firm rear, “I’ll decide when and if I fuck you slut”, with that he grabbed her hips and thrust into her warm, welcoming cunt. He rutted her, like a beast taking it mate when they were in heat, his cock pounded in and out as hard and fast as his muscled bodšy would make it. Her cunt welcomed it, squeezed and tried to make it fill her with more potent worgen cum. Grunts and moans filled the air as the lovers mated and when he could take no more, with a final, primal roar he slammed into her depth and came again. She came with him, her body shaking with pleasure, her silver eyes rolling back as she was filled with worgen cum and she hopped another child. </p><p>It took the pair time to recover but once they could move again he lay in the grass with her next to him, one arm and her head on his chest. “Can you come home tonight” she asked. He sighed, “No, I have to get back tonight or be missed”, the pair looked sad and downcast as she turned her head to look at him, “When can you next get away?” “Two weeks but I should be able to take a few days then”, “Good”, she lay her head back down to enjoy what time they had left that night. </p><p>It was close to dawn when she returned, her home was deep in Ashenvale, well off the travelled paths, as she entered her faithful Night Sabre came over to welcome her home. With her pet in tow she went to check on her daughter, not that she had anything to worry about with her pet guarding her while she was gone. In the crib lay a baby Night elf, a healthy girl, though she would always stand out in a crowd once she grew older, the eyes would see to that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave Kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>